This invention relates generally to support devices for ambulatory patients, and is particularly concerned with a support or hand grip device for mounting on an IV stand.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,378 of John W. Pryor, an ambulatory patient support stand is described in which a hand grip is secured to a vertical IV pole with a wheeled base. The hand grip comprises a toroidal or circular grip element secured to a central hub by radial spokes, the hub having an opening for mounting over the IV pole. The grip is secured at an appropriate height for grasping easily by an ambulatory patient, allowing the patient to move around relatively freely while hooked up to medication suspended from IV hangers at the top of the IV pole. This avoids the problems of existing walkers which do not allow IV stands to be easily moved along with the patient without risk of upsetting the stand or tripping the patient. The hand grip secured to the wheeled IV stand itself combines the advantages of a mobile walker with an integral IV stand, so that only one unit must be wheeled around.